


We're The Storm

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: There are only two kinds of people: players and pieces. But when several unique variables are introduced, nothing will be the same anymore. Winter is Coming, and with it, the storm.
Kudos: 6





	We're The Storm

Westeros was a world where people with kind hearts were screwed over by more callous people.

Allies were too few, and enemies were too many.

And some allies could become an enemy.

He trusted people too much, and paid the price of blind trust.

The price was death, for both him and all those he had loved.

And yet, they were alive again, somehow. The three of them - no, four of them, were alive again.

"Push." the midwife had said "Try your hardest, Elenna."

Elenna was one of the fake names that they decided upon, along with Rolland and Cyrenna.

It was a gamble, but with things as they were, they couldn't take any chances. 

So they found an inn in a small village, and booked a room for the night. They obscured their faces, for they didn't want people to know who they were.

At least not until they were ready to make a move.


End file.
